What Hurts the Most
by Safire50777
Summary: This is a story I did for Kenichi Farfello aka Nikki. She's my buddy and she loves my four OC Transformers, Jinx, Riot, Time Traveler, and Shadowstalker. She owns Katana and Supernova, I own everyone else. This will contain yaoi in later chapters.


'Jinx, here'

'Jinx we need you down here now' was the response from the other side of the hidden line between officers. Jinx let out a heavy sigh and tried to escape from his young lovers grasp but failed miserably as Riot awoke in the process.

"Jinx… what's going on? Where are you going?" Riot asked groggily as he stared heavy eyed up at the black mech above him.

"Nothing baby, go back to sleep. I'll be back soon" Jinx responded, trying to wiggle himself out of the ever tightening grip of Riots. The black mech gave a grunt and dropped lightly on to Riot's upward facing body. It was often that Jinx had to leave to go on all call. After all he did have a family now and was more concerned with their safety then his teams.

"There must be something going on, they never call you in unless something bad is going down" Riot replied wrapping his arms around Jinx's neck to prevent him from getting up. Jinx looked down into those beautiful red optics of Riots and sighed. He hated that he would have to leave him behind but when a call is sent to him he has no choice but to answer. Or if he didn't he could lose his job and he couldn't afford that. At least not with two young kids running around and getting in to trouble. With one last effort and a few words Jinx was free and on his way to his job.

Riot, unable to go back to sleep got up and headed into the kitchen to get something to eat and to talk to one of his old friends.

'Shadow! How are Gizmo and the kids doing?' Riot asked waiting from a response from the other end. No response at first. Then moments later Shadowstalker answered.

'Hey Riot; Gizmo and the kids are fine. What are you doing up so early? Is something wrong?' Shadowstalker answered now fully awake and ready for whatever was to come his way.

'Jinx had to get up and go to work for a while. I don't know why but I get this feeling something bad is going to happen' Riot replied. Not a minute later Katana and Supernova came out of their rooms and into the kitchen.

"What's going on you two is there something wrong?" Riot asked, his motherly instinct kicking into to overdrive. Both kids looked at their mother with a sad faces and tears welding up in their eyes.

"We had a dream that daddy was dead" Katana said softly as she and her brother walked up to Riot. The older mahogany mech was floored. How'd they know Jinx left? What could he say to calm them down?

"That's not going to happen, your father will return unharmed" he said picking up his kids and setting them in his lap.

'Is everything okay Riot?' Shadowstalker said reminding Riot that he was still on the line.

'Yeah, the kids just had a bad dream is all' Riot replied rubbing both kids backs while they curled up in his lap and went to sleep. Shadowstalker and Riot talked for hours on end. They finally stopped when the sun started to rise and brighten both of their dark homes. Both mechs said there fair wells before disconnecting and going on with their daily lives.

By noon Riot was wondering where Jinx was. He had been gone a long time. Longer than normal and it wasn't like him to be running late without him calling Riot and telling him. At first Riot thought of calling Jinx and checking on him but he knew if he did that and he was in the middle of a fire fight again Jinx would be hurt if not killed. By evening Riot was frantic. He tried occupying himself with things to do but none of it kept his mind off Jinx.

When seven o'clock rolled around a knock was heard at the door. Riot ran to open it after moving the kids into his and Jinx's room. When he opened the door he expected Jinx to be standing there but instead it was Jinx's commander Time Traveler.

The black and grey mech cleared his throat before saying with a sorrow filled voice, "Are you Riot?"

"Yes" Riot replied catching the hint of sadness in the older and larger mechs voice. What he heard next all but shattered Riot.

"Your mate Jinx is MIA and presumed dead" Time Traveler said.

"Thank you for letting me know. Do you think you'll find him? Dead or alive" Riot asked. Time Traveler shook his head and responded, "I don't think we can. But we'll try don't worry about that." Riot nodded and said goodbye to the other mech before closing the door and sitting on the floor. Tears began to stream the young mechs face. He knew something like this was coming but he never thought it would come so soon. He looked up just in time to see Katana and Supernova standing there with tear filled optics.

"We were right weren't we?" Katana asked. Riot thought for a moment then answered, "No, he'll come back. His team will find him, bring him back, and things will be okay. I promise you that." Both younglings nodded and ran up to their mother and hugging him.

Although in reality everything was not okay and wouldn't be okay. Riot still had a long fight ahead of him. If he didn't win his mate would be gone forever and he would have to raise two kids on his own. The police station would never look for Jinx and would never support his family. They didn't care, they were just glad he was off the force. If only they knew what was about to happen, then maybe they would care a little more and try to find there comrade.

In the meantime Jinx is in for the fight of his life, the price being his life.


End file.
